


Cigarette Daydreams

by farquaad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Soulmate AU, unique soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farquaad/pseuds/farquaad
Summary: Soulmate AU where the kind of cigarettes you smoke determines the type of person your soulmate will be





	Cigarette Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> posted to Wattpad like 2 years ago, updated and posted to Tumblr in July of 2018 and now it's going on here too. it's really not my best work... like at all... but I keep it around for the sake of nostalgia. enjoy!

With shaky hands, Phil lit up his rosy pink lighter and pulled a cigarette out of the equally pink cardboard box in his hand. He brought the flame to the end of the white and bubblegum pink cigarette, then the cigarette to his mouth. He inhaled deeply.

In all honesty, Phil felt stupid smoking those cigarettes. The pastel shade definitely stood out compared to his black leather jacket, black hair, and black gauges.

Phil finished his cigarette as quickly as possible. Usually, he would have one as he walked home from school but he had detention today so he needed to get a smoke in before he had to sit and do absolutely nothing for an hour.

For the record, he didn’t  _plan_ on having detention today. It just sort of happened.

In fact, Phil felt like he was doing really good today. He said no when his friends asked if he wanted to ditch and play video games. He even managed to get to all of his classes  _on time._

But after lunch, he was walking to his locker while listening to music with his earbuds in when apparently a teacher was trying to talk to him. He couldn’t hear her with his music blaring and by the time he realized what was happening, it was too late. He was already being given detention.

Phil stomped out his cigarette and re-entered the school building. When he walked into the room detention was being held in, he smirked. The cheerleading coach was in charge of detention and she would come in and out, trying to balance watching the delinquents and prepping the gym for cheer practice the next morning.

“Look who decided to be on time today. Take your seat, Mr. Lester,” the coach said. Phil grunted and made a beeline for the dark corner of the room where he usually sat, only to find someone else sitting there.

He was a boy Phil recognized but had never seen in detention before. Phil read from the assignment he was working on that his name was Dan Howell. He had a white flower crown atop his wavy brown bed of hair and was wearing tight grey skinny jeans. Phil was about to rudely kick him out of his spot when he noticed the color of the sweater the boy was wearing. It was blush pink, the exact same color as his cigarettes.

The thought occurred to Phil,  _of course it did._ But it left as soon as it arrived. Who would find their soulmate in an under-funded high school detention room?

Nevertheless, Phil decided to be nice to the kid and just sat down next to him instead of forcing him to move.

Phil rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes because there was no way in hell he would be doing actual work when he could be sleeping. He just barely heard the coach mumble a “be right back.”

The punk was able to stay in his comfortable position for several minutes until someone poked his shoulder. He opened his eyes and glanced beside him to see the soft boy looking at him with big brown doe eyes.

“Where did the coach go?” he whispered. “It’s been a little while. Should we… I mean should we be worried?”

Phil chuckled at that. “First detention?”

“Yeah,” he muttered.

“Don’t worry the coach is fine. She probably won’t be back for at least another ten minutes, though.”

“Oh,” the pastel boy replied, quickly looking down at his shoes. “In that case, could I um, borrow a phone charger?”

“Wh- no you can’t borrow my phone charger! And the only reason you’re able to charge is your phone is because you’re sitting in my spot, which is the only spot in the room with an outlet,” Phil snapped, sounding harsher than he meant to.

“I- I’ll move. Sorry,” Dan whispered, gathering up all of his heavy books into his arms and standing up.

“No, no it’s okay. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry,” Phil apologized. The other boy just shrugged and started walking toward the door.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Phil asked, now standing up as well.

“Why do you care?” Dan snapped.

“I’m fucking serious. Where are you going?”

Dan turned around to face Phil, looking at him defiantly. “You don’t scare me, you know.”

It was a lie and they both knew it, but Dan figured he would try and fake this confidence for as long as he could.

“I’m not trying to scare you. I just want to know where you’re off to.”

“I’m having a smoke,” Dan finally cracked. “Is that a problem?”

“No. But I’m coming with,” Phil said, to which the other boy just scoffed.

As soon as the two stepped outside, Phil pushed Dan against the brick wall of the school.

“Are we gonna have a problem?” Phil growled.

“N-no,” Dan stuttered, looking down at his feet.

“Really? Cause it looks like you have no problem giving me attitude until I get close to you. Then you get all shy and won’t even look me in the face. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you like me,” Phil said.

Dan pushed the punk away from him and turned away to light his cigarette.

“So what’s your aim here?” Dan asked. “To get me to admit I’m gay so you and the other douchey straight guys can laugh about what a fag I am? Cause I have no problem admitting I’m gay.”

“‘Douchey straight guys?’“ Phil repeated.

“Well, yeah…”

“Oh, sugar, I’m as straight as a circle,” Phil said with a smirk.

“Alright, then for real. What’s your aim? I don’t even know your name,” Dan said, exasperated.

“My name is Phil.”

Dan hummed and took a drag of his cigarette. Then Phil noticed the color of the cigarette Dan was smoking. It was pitch black with just a hint of midnight blue at the end.

Phil’s gaze lingered on Dan’s cigarette as he pulled one of his own out and lit it.

“It’s funny,” Dan began, “the school bad boy smoking a pretty pink cigarette.”

“And the school twink smoking those practically light absorbing ones,” Phil replied.

“Yeah,” Dan chuckled, looking down at his white converse with a smile.

“Your cigarettes almost look more like me than like you,” Phil said without thinking. Dan’s head snapped up and he looked at Phil with wide eyes as the realization hit them both.

“Can I kiss you?” Phil suddenly asked.

Dan nodded and got to work putting out his cigarette while Phil did the same. Then Phil had one hand on Dan’s lower back, the other cradling his head. Phil slowly brought his lips to Dan’s, slowly and gently as if he was afraid he would break Dan. Dan kissed back, soft and light.

When Phil’s tongue found it’s way into Dan’s mouth, Phil expected him to taste of bitter tobacco, like all the other boys he had kissed did. But this time, he tasted nothing but sweetness as his lips moved with Dan’s.

Dan must have felt Phil’s tongue piercing because he quickly pulled back with a gasp.

“You okay, princess?” asked Phil.

Dan caught Phil off guard by grabbing him by his tattooed neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

Phil let Dan take complete control because yeah, Dan was a good kisser who knew what he was doing and yeah, Phil’s head was currently spinning.

Eventually, Dan pulled back for air and tilted his head back against the wall, giving Phil a beautiful view of his bobbing Adam’s apple and pale neck.

“Holy-” Phil said.

“I know,” Dan replied with a smile.

“We should probably get back before Coach notices we’re gone,” Phil reluctantly said.

“You’re right,” Dan sighed. “So, Phil, about that phone charger…”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you! kudos make my day and comments make my week! reblogs on tumblr make my fics go 'round so they can get discovered. if you want to rb my fic, you can do so by [clicking this link.](https://farquaadphilly.tumblr.com/post/175692432098/cigarette-daydreams) if you want to follow me on tumblr, my new writing blog is farquaadphillywrites! tysm and ily!


End file.
